


Angel with a shotgun

by Quetzalcoatls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a Little Shit, Michael is NOT a dick, Sam is Confused, michael is against the Apocalypse, the rest of Heaven not so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quetzalcoatls/pseuds/Quetzalcoatls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is sick of this.Of all the angels being excited about the apocalypse.Fighting Lucifer the first time almost broke him, he can’t do it again.He descends to earth and finds Dean just as he’s planning to summon the crossroads demon to bring Sam back and offers a better deal But others aren’t about to let this go without a fight. Good!Michael</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel with a shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> this can be read as a oneshot, may or may not be added to, depends on my mood.

Get out your guns, battle's begun,  
are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If love's a fight, then I shall die,  
with my heart on a trigger.  
  
They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.  
  
I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting 'til the war's won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight  
  
Angel with a shotgun – the Cab

 

X X X

 

Dean closed the lid on the tiny box and took a breath. All he could feel was a gaping hole in his heart where Sam had been. He couldn’t live like this, it was his job to protect Sammy. Regardless of what he had to do to do that. If it took selling his soul to a demon to fulfill his duty then he would fucking do it. It never crossed Deans mind that loosing Dean would be just as horrific for Sam and loosing Sam was for him.

Walking to the middle of the crossroads he stopped for a moment, staring at the ground before leaning down to dig the hole. His hand had barely touched the dirt before the air seemed to change charging with power. Dean froze, that wasn’t supposed to happen. He’d seen demons summoned plenty of times. The atmosphere would grow heavy, not almost electric. He didn’t have long to think it over though as brilliant light whited out his vision. He had the impression of something massive settling around him. But, somehow he wasn’t afraid. Whatever this was wasn’t going to hurt him, the very idea seemed almost absurd. His unnatural calm was enough to faintly set his hunter instincts screaming bloody murder in the background, but that was succinctly ignored as well.

            “ ** _Dean Winchester.”_** the voice was impossibly loud and had a distinct lilt of something _other_ about it. Dean didn’t even wince, even if he felt like the voice really ought to have hurt.

            “Whose asking?” he countered, his odd calm not mitigating the snark in the slightest.

            “ ** _I am the Archangel Michael; I wished to prevent you from making a grave mistake.”_** That shook his mind almost completely out of the calm. Outrage at the claim waking him up.

**_“_** There’s no such thing as Angels.” Dean all but growled, disgust coloring his voice. The light shifted and six impossibly massive wings fanned wide. They were a deep sunset red, the tip of each long primary feather a brilliant metallic gold.

            “ ** _Yet here I am, Dean. I know you have little reason to believe, but I would hope that this could be the proof that you need.”_**

**_“_** Why, why now? After everything that’s fucking happened, WHY NOW? And why me? Why not help all those poor saps that sell their souls to save the people they love, what’s so fucking special about me?” he snarled. He didn’t want to believe that angels were real, if they were real, then so was God. Then. Then the world suddenly became a much more horrible place. Then it wasn’t just senseless evil anymore. Then there was a God that could do something, but _didn’t._ And to him, that was far worse than if evil and monsters was just the way it was. Michael sighed; Dean could feel the weight of horrible sadness weighing on the supposed angel.

            “ ** _We are not allowed to interfere; no angel has walked the earth since Christ, Dean. Not till I came here to you. As for why…. I have decided I will not stand aside anymore. If Father doesn’t like it he can tell me that himself. I refuse to let THIS happen.”_** Dean was stunned into silence at the proclamation. The archangel Michael was acting against God for him? Because he couldn’t stand to see the senselessness of it all anymore?

            “Thanks.” He finally said, not sure what else he _could_ say to that. The light that was Michael seemed to smile sadly.

            “ ** _I didn’t just pick you at random Dean. There is a reason I came to stop you, and not someone else. And I will admit I have selfish reasons for wanting to help you, but I think you of all people will understand them. Your Deal here….it is the beginning. And I refuse to kill my brother, regardless of what he has done, I simply cannot.”_**

**_“_** Wait, what? What does my deal have to do with you killing _your brother?”_ Dean was mystified. Michael was silent for a long moment before answering.

            “ ** _This deal and your subsequent damnation is the first step in the apocalypse, Dean. I know It may seem absurd and I will explain it all to you later, but for now just accept that it is so. I cannot let you sell your soul. And before you throw a fit.”_** He cut in even as Dean prepared to explode. “ ** _I have every intention of reviving your brother. My plan wouldn’t work otherwise.”_** Dean grumbled, annoyed, but feeling real hope for the first time all day.

            “What do you want in exchange?” he asked uncertainly, wondering if just this once the universe was really going to throw him a bone and not just kick him in the nuts while he was already down.

            “ ** _There’s no need to worry quite so much Dean, I am no Demon.”_** Michael reprimanded sounding a bit offended.

            “Sorry.”

            “ ** _It’s alright, I understand. What I wish in return for reviving your brother, is your agreement to be my vessel.”_**

**_“_** Vessel?” Dean echoed warily, not particularly liking the sound of that.

            “ ** _Angels cannot exist on earth without a vessel. Most cannot stand our true forms, the only reason you can see me as I am right now is because you are my true vessel. And if I wish to keep you out of hell, having you as my vessel now is the best way to do that. I will add to the deal that you will remain in control unless I specifically need to act.”_** Dean knew that it was a better deal than he could ever get out of a demon, and as an added bonus there would be no burning in hell either. He really didn’t see a major downside to this, then again he lived by the theory that if you couldn’t see the downside you weren’t looking hard enough. But well, he’d have to share his body with an Archangel, well, he was an angel. How bad could that possibly be?

**_“_** But you’ll bring Sammy back?” He confirmed, still not quiet able to believe it.

            “ ** _Yes”_** Dean decided to let himself actually hope for once, that just maybe everything would work out. That he wouldn’t get fucked over the moment he blinked.

            “Alright, I agree.” The light intensified to near blinding levels.

            “ ** _Thank you, Dean. You will not regret this.”_** With a rush the light snapped inward and Dean blacked out.

X X X

            Dean woke to find himself sitting on the hood of the impala, the crossroad still in front of him. “Good, your awake, I was beginning to worry.” His mouth said without him speaking. Dean was really creeped out. That was just, weird. “ _I can speak to you directly if you want.”_ Michael asked, his voice now in Deans mind.

            “ _Um, yeah. Thanks. That was just…strange.”_ He answered not really thinking about the fact that he was speaking mentally to someone. Best not to over think some things. Michael sighed and looked down thoughtfully at Deans hands.

            “ _Being confined to a vessel is a particularly odd feeling.”_ He commented in exchanged. A faint smile crossing Deans face.

            “ _If you say so..”_ Dean answered before a flash of red caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He automatically tired to look only for his body to not move an inch.

            “ _its alright.”_ Michael spoke even as an odd warmth seemed to wrap around Dean, calming his brief panic. Michael obligingly looked to the side letting Dean get a clear look. Dean was stunned, Wings, he’d seen the archangels wings earlier but they’d almost been too big to comprehend properly. Now though, now they looked like proper feathery wings. They were a brilliant crimson red except for the golden tips. Michael fanned the largest wing out, the two smaller wings that had been tucked under it spreading as well. The wings were still massive, the larger wing was easily 15 feet long, each subsequent wing a little smaller, the smallest only about five feet.

            _“Cool”_ Dean finally managed to get out, more than slightly awed at the wings. Michael smiled appreciatively at this.

            “ _Thank you, Dean.”_ A moment later Dean found himself back in control of his body, he fumbled for a moment before getting sorted back out and standing up. He eyed the half spread wings which twitched before folding tightly to his back. Right, that wasn’t odd at all.

            “Uh….right.” He said after a moment, not really sure how to act with an angel riding shotgun.

            “ _Worry about that later Dean, we need to get to Sam so I can bring him back”_ Michael’s grace was tugging at him to complete his half of the bargain. After all, his possession of Dean was conditional. Should he not revive Sam in a fairly timely manner his grace would take it as not having permission to be in the vessel. That would be..Painful. Dean blinked and cursed himself, how the fuck could he forget about Sammy for even a moment??

            “ _Allow me.”_ Michael cut Dean off before he could even turn to the impala. The wings spread wide again and with a single decisive flap and a rush of wind they were suddenly back in the room were Sams body lay. Dean found himself once more not in control and found it more than slightly disturbing just how _easily_ the archangel pushed him aside. Michael leaned over Sams body scanning it with his grace. Ah, there. The injury was nothing special, he healed it with barely a thought. Reaching out he placed a hand over Sams heart and sent his grace outward -searching. There it was. The Reaper that had Sam’s soul hadn’t gone far, the creature handed it over with no fuss, not that it would have made a difference, but the Reaper was hardly suicidal.

            He paused for a moment considering the humans soul. The taint of the Demons blood hung heavy on it like black sludge, but the brilliant blue light of a pure soul shone defiantly beneath that, refusing to be silenced. He smiled and burned away the taint from both body and soul before gently reconnecting the two. Sam breathed in his first breath sharply, a flash of panic in his eyes as they snapped open, and tried to sit up. Michael caught his shoulder deftly and pushed him back down before pulling Dean back into control. Best if the boy explained the situation to his brother before the younger went after him thinking his brother was possessed by a demon.

            Dean grumbled as he found himself once more in control. No doubt that was going to become annoying really quick. “Sammy?” He asked, Sam blinked a few times before focusing on him, his breathing calming down.

            “Dean?” Sam sounded so lost for a moment Dean didn’t hesitate to pull Sam into his arms. Hugging him tightly.

            “It’s alright Sammy. You’re alright.” He muttered softly into Sam’s hair as the younger man all but burrowed into his side, shaking slightly. After several minutes Sam pulled away but didn’t let go of Deans arm. Sam looked at him in confusion.

            “I…I thought I was…” Dean hesitated for a moment before deciding to go with the truth, he hadn’t made any demon deals after all, so why lie?

            “You were.” He answered, Sam starred at him in uncomprehendingly for a long moment before horror cut across his face as he came to the obvious conclusion.

            “DEAN! Dean, please…please tell me you didn’t!” Sam begged panic in every line of his body.

            “Ok, I didn’t” He answered blithely, a spark of mischief in his eyes. Sam paused, blinking in confusion.

            “Dean…” Sam drew the world out warningly.

            “Sam” Dean answered, drawing the world out as well. Sam glared while Michael chuckled faintly in his mind. Dean grinned.

            “Damn it Dean, what the Hell did you DO? You said I was dead! How could you NOT have made a deal?”

            “I did make a deal, just not with a demon.” He answered with a shrug.

            “What?” poor Sammy was so confused. Dean snorted and decided to stop being quite so irritating. It may be his job as big brother to give Sammy a hard time (especially when things weren’t as bad as Sammy thought) but he knew when to stop messing around.

            “I was going to make a deal with a crossroads Demon, but somebody else beat them to it and offered me a better deal. So I took it.” Dean answered with a shrug.

            “Dean..Who did you make a deal with?” Sammy asked, not entirely sure if he should be more or less worried about this revelation. Dean smirked.

            “The Archangel Michael.” He answered. Sam stared at him dumbfounded.

            “You…what?”

            “I made a deal with the Archangel Michael to bring you back in exchange for being his Vessel.” Sam was staring at him like he was insane.

            “Wait, so your being possessed, by _an angel?_ Are you sure it’s actually an angel?” Sam asked warily, no doubt remembering that whole incident a few months back with the ghost that was convinced it was an angel.

            “Yeah Sammy, I’m sure. Want to talk to him?” He asked. Sam eyed him warily, his hand going to the silver knife on his belt.

            “ _Michael?”_ Dean felt himself pushed back once more in answer. Sam backed off warily as Deans entire stance shifted. He studied Sam for a moment before speaking.

            “It’s nice to meet you Sam.” Michael smiled slightly. “I understand your doubts about my nature and I hope you will believe me at some point, but I only want to help you and Dean.”

            “Why would you want to help us? What so special that about us that an _Archangel_ is willing to help us?” Sam demanded warily. Michael sighed.

            “That is a very long tale, I will tell it all to you both, but we do not have the time right now. Azazel still has a plan, he wanted you for something but we were never sure exactly what. I can tell you that whatever Ash knew, he passed on to the Hunters Ellen and Jo, they are currently headed to your friend Bobby’s home. You need to reach them and find out what is going on before Azazel’s plan can be brought into motion using Jake,” Michael pushed Dean back into control at that leaving him to deal with his brother.

            Sam was staring somewhat incredulously at Dean as his brother nearly fell over, unseen to him a wing flicked out helping Dean regain his balance.

            “Pack up Sammy, we gotta go…” Dean said as he turned to begin packing their weapons up.

            “Dean! How can you just go along with what he’s saying? He might really be a demon for all you know!” Sam argued frustrated by Deans completely lack of concern or doubt. Dean paused and looked back at Sam, honestly confused.

            “Uh, you didn’t see ‘im when he first dropped in from Heaven, Sammy. I wasn’t falling over myself when he showed up claiming to be an angel, but I mean, there isn’t many things that would look like that.” Dean shrugged. Sam was still not really looking to sure about it, Dean rolled his eyes and huffed. “Look, we gotta get to Bobby’s anyways, so we can argue about it on the way there ok? Can we go now? This place is giving me the fucking creeps more than usual.”

X X X

            Dean didn’t even think of the potential problem until he opened the driver’s side door, all their bags safely placed in the trunk. “Dude, what’s the hold up? You’re the one who was in a rush.” Sam commented. Dean hesitated and shot a look over his shoulder at his, or rather Michael’s, wings.

            “Uh, gimmy a second here.” He answered. “ _Uh, Michael..”_

_“It’s not a problem, my wings don’t really exist on this plan e for all that they look quite real and solid, they will simply pass through solid objects unless I will it otherwise.”_

_“Ah, alright then. Didn’t want to sit on your feathers or something by accident.”_

_“It’s quite alright, and thank you for the consideration.”_ With that out of the way Dean slide into the driver’s seat as normally as he could. The wings did indeed slip right through the seat, which looked _really_ odd to him but didn’t seem to cause a problem.

            “So…what exactly was the problem?” Sam asked with an amused raised eye brow. Dean shot him a sour look.

            “I wasn’t sure if I was gonna accidentally sit on my new wings getting in, apparently they just go through solid objects.” Sam stared at him, then at Deans back.

            “Uh, you have wings?” he asked as Dean started the car and pulled out.

            “Well, they’re Michaels wings but yeah, six red and gold wings. I’d have thought they would be white wings, but these are actually pretty badass.” He added. Sam gave him a decidedly amused smirk.

            “Wings hu..I’m guessing most people can’t see them? That’s going to be fun for you I guess..” Sammy’s smug little grin didn’t let up. Dean eyed him suspiciously.

            “What?” he finally asked. Sam just shrugged in a falsely innocent way.

            “Oh, nothing. Its just… well. You, wings, _flying_ …. Michaels probably not going to want to be stuck on the ground all the time right?” Dean stopped the car and just looked at Sam for a long moment. Sam’s grin just widened.

            “Bitch.” He finally uttered before hitting the gas.

            “Jerk”

X X X

            Dean didn’t bother arguing with Bobby as the old hunter all but dragged him off into the junkyard, his expression promising pain.

            “You stupid ass! What did you do?!” Dean got halfway through rolling his eyes before Bobby grabbed him and slammed him into a rusted car. “What did you do!!” Dean grimaced as Bobby let go, stepping back with an expression that was wavering between rage and despair. “You made a deal, for Sam. Didn’t you? How long they give you?” the caustic sarcasm made him want to wince. Michael was quiet, letting him handle this. Normally he wouldn’t have tolerated his vessel getting manhandled like this, but it wasn’t like Bobby was overreacting to what Dean had most likely done.

            “I didn’t make a deal, Bobby. Not with a Demon anyways.” He added, remembering that it _had_ been a deal, just not the sort he normally had to deal with. Bobby gave him a disbelieving look.

            “Then who the fuck did you deal with? Some pagan God? Like that’s any better!” Bobby snapped.

            “Michael” Dean cut in before Bobby could get up speed on another rant. “I made a deal with the Archangel Michael.” Bobby stared at him.

            “Angels aren’t real.” Bobby countered with narrowed eyes, no doubt coming up with every critter that could have tricked him into thinking it was an angel. Dean snorted.

            “Yeah well, sorry to say they are. I agreed to be Michael’s vessel and help him stop the apocalypse and he brings Sam back. Really not seeing the downside yet.” Dean countered with shrug, bracing for the explosion. Bobby did not disappoint.

            “YOU WHAT? YOUR FUCKING POSSESSED?” Bobby backed off instantly, a short silver knife almost appearing in his hand in an instant.

            “Bobby..” Dean cut in trying to find a way to argue.

            “ _He’s not really wrong, allow me.”_ Dean didn’t resist as he was pushed aside. Bobby all but growled when he saw the shift.

            “Get the fuck out of him!” He snapped. Michael eyed the enraged human but didn’t say anything just spread his wings wide and let their shadows play out on the rusting fence. Bobby stopped glaring long enough to stare wide eyed at the shadows of the six massive wings. Michael let some of his power escape his control. Just enough that the human could sense it and result in a slight glow around Deans body.

            “I am indeed the Archangel Michael. Dean is and always has been my true vessel. I had hoped by helping him when I did we could prevent both the apocalypse and whatever Azazel is planning. I understand your doubt, Bobby Singer, but understand that I speak nothing but the truth.”

            “ _Drama queen.”_ Dean muttered with a mental snicker. Michael nobly refrained from rolling his eyes and thus ruining the impression he was trying to make. Bobby stared at him sourly.

            “And why the hells should I trust you.”

            “Dean trusts me, is that not enough for you?” Michael asked curiously. Bobby snorted in disgust.

            “That brat would have dealt with any jackass who crossed his path yesterday, like hell I’m going to trust his judgment on this.”

            “Well, you cannot be rid of me. So I suppose you’re just going to have to put up with my presence.” A gasp drew their attention to the left. Ellen and Jo were staring at the slightly glowing Dean and the shadows of wings on the wall.

            “You were listening?” Michael asked calmly having sensed them several minutes ago.

            “Um.” Ellen looked unsettled, a shotgun pointed more or less in his direction.

            “Are you really an angel?” Jo cut in. Michael smiled faintly at her, her soul was bright with curiosity unlike the dark distrust and anger of the other two.

            “Archangel.” He agreed. Jo grinned.

            “Cool.”

            “Are we done here then? We need to find out what Azazel was planning, and you two have our only clue.” He pointed out. Jo nodded in agreement while Ellen glared and Bobby muttered darkly.

            “ _Just go back to the house or were going to be standing here getting glared at all day.”_ Dean commented dryly. Michael obligingly turned away and headed back, Jo darted over to his side much to her mother’s annoyance. Actually running through one of his wings as he folded them up and reeled his power back in. Michael shot her an amused look Jo just smirked.

            “So has Dean managed to annoy you yet?” She asked Michael chuckled.

            “No, and I doubt he will, he was intended as my true vessel by our natures we have compatible personalities.” Michael answered Jo nodded thoughtfully.

            “Dean was in control earlier wasn’t he? It looked like it.” She pointed out, Michael glanced at her and allowed Dean to take back over in answer.

            “Yeah I was in control earlier.” Dean answered. Jo blinked in surprise.

            “That’s kinda weird.”

            “No kidding.” Dean agreed as he opened the back door and went inside. Sam looked up from his books as they entered the living room.

            “So, did Bobby fill your ass with rock salt?” He asked with a grin, Dean rolled his eyes.

            “No, but Ellen looked like she was thinking about it.” He countered as Jo stepped out from behind him. Sam jumped up looking relieved.

            “Jo!” he hugged the younger Hunter. “Michael said you and Ellen got out, but…” Jo nodded her expression falling.

            “Ash didn’t make it.” she answered quietly. Sam nodded looking pained.

            “ _He did make it to Heaven if it’s any consolation.”_ Michael commented, Dean blinked in surprise.

            “ _He did?”_

            “ _Of course, if necessary we can go ask him what he learned.”_ Michael explained as Ellen and Bobby finally arrived.

            “Hu.” Dean commented making everyone look over at him.

            “What?” Sam asked, Dean shook his head in bemusement.

            “Apparently Ash made it into Heaven. If we can’t figure out what he learned Michael will go ask him.” Everyone stared at him.

            “Seriously?” Ellen asked looking wary. Dean shrugged

            “Apparently. Michael said you two picked up something from the roadhouse, what was it?” Ellen eyed him sourly before pulling a folded piece of paper out of her pocket.

            “Hell if I know what its supposed to be, but this was in Ash’s safe.” She tossed the paper to Sam who unfolded it.

            “A map?” Bobby leaned over to study the five points marked out on a map of Wyoming.

            “It’s a Devils trap.” Michael cut in recognizing the area and the threat it contained., everyone twitched and Ellen and Bobby glared as Michael took over once again.

            “A devils trap?” Sam echoed., studying the map. “If that’s a devils trap it must be almost a hundred miles across. How could you even make something like that?” he asked.

            “Colt built it, it’s made from private rail lines linking five churches. “

            “And it’s still intact?” Ellen asked momentarily forgetting her current distrust for dumbfounded amazement. Michael nodded.

            “Yes, I understand what Azazel is trying to do now..” He answered grimly. “That devils trap wasn’t just built to keep Demons in, it was meant to keep them out. There’s a devils gate in the middle of that trap. Colt sealed it and built the trap to keep it closed. That’s what he wanted Sam and the others for, a demon can’t get in there, but a human with demon blood could.” the utter silence that followed Michaels pronouncement was more than slightly horrified.

            “Fuck.” Jo muttered.

            “Jake will already be halfway there.” Sam added grimly Michael nodded.

            “We need to leave, now. “ Bobby agree darkly.

            “I will get us there first, get whatever you need to defend the gate. Azazel doesn’t know I’m here yet. If we can trick him into revealing himself I will kill him myself.” At this Michael was on the receiving end of more than one confused look.

            “Kill him? We don’t have the Colt idjit! How the fuck are you planning to do that?” Bobby snarled before pausing with a frown, remembering that he was talking to an _angel_ not Dean right now, and well angels were known to be quiet good at killing demons weren’t they? Michael smile sardonically.

            “I wouldn’t worry about that, there are only two being I am _not_ capable of killing, and Azazel is not one of them.” The others looked a bit unsettled at this. Understandably really. Sam studied his brother, realizing for the first time that this was _Michael,_ the prince of Heaven and the strongest creature in creation after Death and God. Sam smiled tiredly; it was kinda nice, nice to know that for once the deck seemed to be stacked in their favor.

He could only hope it stayed like that.


End file.
